The Kensei
by BadCyclone1501
Summary: *If you don't like OC then don't read it and post a time wasting review. thanks* Austin Crosswood, is a monster not many know about. He is a Kensei, an S class super monster. after being forced to leave home in America, he leaves for Yokai Academy. there he will meet friends and foes. can this new monster make it at the school, or fail and leave in defeat? rating subject to change.


**A/N: Hey guys I decided to start this new fanfiction, not sure how many people would like it, but I don't care. I do this for the fun. I might accept monster OC, or maybe even human OC. Enjoy. . . . I'm not kidding please like this. XD. All Japanese dialog will be in English.**

MY name is Austin Crosswood and I'm a Kensei. You probably have never heard that before. But I'm a monster, even though some people don't like to say so because I technically don't have a monster form. My father tells me we are one of the most powerful monsters to ever live; some are even strong enough to fight vampires. That's my goal is to become one of the most powerful Kensei ever. I want to kill every vampire, I want to exterminate them. But before I get ahead of myself, let me tell you my story. Let me tell you why I hate vampires, why I want to kill them all.

I was born in Okinawa, Japan. I only have an American name because my dad is American. My mom, not so much, she was born in Japan and lived there while my dad moved there when he was young. My mother is was a pure breed Kensei and my father, well my father was a mutt. He had a human mom and a Kensei father. I am a pure breed Kensei though because I had more influence from my mom than my dad. A couple years after I was born my mother was challenged by a vampire to a dual. She wasn't ready for the fight. The vampire was an S class super monster that had a great skill that he used to kill my mother. After that my father fell into a depression. He thought that leaving Japan would be better than staying. He knew both English and Japanese while me being two at the time only knew a couple words in Japanese. We left Japan for a country house in mid-Missouri, America.

MY father met this woman named Sasha Turner. She was the woman who sold us the house in the country. I don't know if it was from the depression or just that she was a beautiful and kind woman, but my father quickly fell in love with her they got married when I turned six after four years of dating. Within a year of marriage she found out that my father and I were monsters. It took a lot of time for her to finally get over the fact that we were monsters. When she finally got over it I was eight. That's when I found out Sasha was pregnant. So nine months later out came my human sister, Andrea Crosswood. I was nine when she was born and going to school.

While in school I made a pact with myself not to ever make any friends. You see Kensei are emotional creatures, if they aren't trained to control their emotions they can explode with disastrous consistences. Like for me when I get angry I can't hold back my power so I shoot out daggers in all directions until my rage has subsided. When my father found this out he installed a metal room that nothing could penetrate, we call it the barrier. When Andrea turned five she would love to watch me train with my father. By then I was fourteen. She would sit behind a extremely strong glass as me and my father fought.

Kensei are extremely strong but almost considered human. This is false because of our monster power. We get our name because of our power. Kensei means Sword saint. They can summon any kind of bladed weapon created by man from a Katana to a regular hunting knife. Some still say that the Kensei are just a powerful race of witches and wizards. The Kensei do not use magic to conjure their weapons, but use monster energy and anger to create them. The angrier the Kensei gets the more powerful its attacks are. We also have great will power so most mind tricks on us don't work, but the more trained the magic more effective against us. because of this people have made rumors that we can resist the kiss of a succubus. Because we have a human body most things can hurt us. Except water based attacks. The only thing to hit the Kensei you have to able to be strategic because the Kensei are extremely fast and always aware of their surroundings. So to actually hurt us the attacker has to get inside our tough training. Like vampires we have strength but not as much as them, the only way we can get that strong is if we get really angry. And I mean explosive mad. To defeat a vampire the Kensei must train for years though. Because of all these powers and abilities we are classed and ultra-rare S class super monsters.

Have I ever wondered if anybody can defeat me? Yes, many monsters can. Like an A class monster, they can beat the shit out of me because I'm not very well trained yet. The Giant monsters would be barely hurt if I fought them. Could I kill a vampire? Not yet, but if I was trained right I could. My awareness still needs worked on because I mostly worked on power more than anything. So if I got into a fight a fast monster would most likely defeat me.

The Kensei were believed to originated in the Kamakura period in japan. They were thought to be one of the first samurai ever. The relatives of the Kensei started to migrate away from Japan to America in 1850. That's why my father was born in America. But most stayed in Japan. Over the years the Kensei started to die off because only ¼ offspring were monsters. This was because the Kensei married humans and started to have half human, half Kensei children, who then married humans again reducing the gene pool. Now the Kensei are rare to come by, especially pure bloods like me.

The fights with my dad were always painful and fun. But something was wrong with him on our last sparring match. I was fifteen and we were in the sparring room. Behind the glass was Andrea shouting in the intercom that we installed so she could talk to us. Right before we started Dad had a sad look in his face as he took his normal spot across the metal court. Andrea shouted go and I looked up and unleashed my monster powers. My hair shot up and changed to a dark red and power was surging around me, as a protective lines of long daggers surrounded me like an atom. My father did the same and thrust his hand out sending a wave of shuriken. I jumped over them and shot them back at him. They hit his wall of daggers and staggered him. I pushed forward and kept firing at him. He couldn't keep up. I could hear Andrea calling my name out in victory. I hit his wall of daggers with such force his defense fell. I summoned two long Katana and put them in an X around his neck.

"Is something wrong dad?" I asked, pulling back the monster energy and dissolving the two swords.

He got up, his eyes still looking down. "We need to talk." he said as he walked out of the room where Andrea and Sasha found him. I followed him out to the kitchen. He sat down and picked up a letter from the table.

"Dad?" I asked, sitting down. He just shook his head and slid the letter to me. It was written in Japanese that I couldn't under stand. "What is it."

"A school. In Japan," he answered, still looking down.

"Why did they send it here? We don't live there anymore."

"It's for monsters. It's called Yokai Academy."

"So they want me to go there. I'm not leaving. This is my home."

"I already sent in the forms. You're going."

"Dad. . . . DAD! I'm not leaving!" I yelled, as I slammed the table with my fists. I could fell my power rippling with my anger.

"You have two years to learn Japanese. Then your leaving, your going as a junior. I'm sorry." He said, as he got up and walked out of the room.

With my teeth grinding I ran to the Barrier. Once inside I sat down on my knees and let loose. With a painful cry I pushed all the pain from my body. I could hear the daggers and knifes hitting the walls then dissolving. After wards I fell forward and cried.

My father is pushing me away, he is trying make me move away. It must be Sasha. But no she loves me. "FINE IF YOU DON"T WANT ME THEN I'LL GO!" I yelled at the walls. "I'LL LEARN YOUR DAMN JAPANESE!" I sat forward and cried again.

The next day tutors showed up. They all taught me different things about Japan, like: The language, culture, history, and rules. For a year I hated it. Then after two I learned how to speak it almost out of reflex. I was ready to go. My father and I barely spoke for those two years. We didn't spare, because he knew that if we did I would kill him. I spent many nights in the Barrier yelling at the walls.

I was sixteen and ready for my joiner year at Yokai Academy. On my way out to the door Andrea stopped me with my bags on my shoulders.

"I love you Bubby."

"I love you too," I said, kneeling down giving her a hug.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked, her head on my shoulder.

"Till the end of the term at my school," I told her.

"When is that?"

"I don't know yet." I felt her shake with a sob . "Hey. I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise." I said, pulling away.

"Okay," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Do you want to walk me out. I would be honored if my princess would walk me out." she just smiled, grabbed my hand, and led the way.

Sasha met us by the door with a sad face. "Austin, I. . . I'm-"

"Just tell me. Was this your idea? To send me away. Because you're afraid of me." I said, looking down not meeting her eyes.

"Austin , no. it came in the mail. Your father said it would help you control it." She said, making me look up.

"So this isn't some plan to get rid of me?" I asked.

"No sweety." She pulled me into a hug and I just stood there for a second, then hugged her back. I pulled away and asked.

"Where's dad?" She just shook her head. "That's what I thought" outside there was a our personal car and Sasha had the keys.

"Ready?" she asked quietly.

"Yea. Let's go." We started walking to the car, Sasha, Andrea, and I. The drive to the nearest airport, in St. Louis, took two hours. When we got there I got checked in and went to my gate.

"We'll see you at the end of term right?" Andrea asked.

"Yes ma'am," I said, crouching down, "I love you."

With tears in her eyes she said, "I love you more," then grabbed me into a tight hug.

After that they left and I sat there waiting to be called. So with nothing else to do, I practiced my Japanese. After maybe an hour, I got there early, they called my class and I walked up to show the hostess my ticket. I got onto the plane and got scared shitless.

This thing is going into the air. I will be flying over thousands of miles over the sea. . . . Great.

The plane took off and I grabbed the seat as it went up. After we leveled out I started to relax. After a while I fell asleep.

When I woke up I forgot where is was and looked out the window to see the ocean. I jumped then remembered where I was. I gave a small exhale and got extremely bored. Luckily they had a on the the plane I watched it until I saw land out the window. Then for sometime after the seat-belt button flashed and I buckled up. Then we started to descend. It took a couple of minutes but we finally landed. I never felt so happy. When I got off and found my bags in a Japan airport. By the door there was a sketchy looking man with a cigar holding a sign that had my name on it in Japanese. This is it. To Yokai.

I walked up tot he man and he gave me a smile. "You the new kid at Yokai?"

"Yea."

"Good lets go. And kid?"

"Yea?"

"Better watch your back there."

"I can watch out for myself."

"So you can. Just stay out of trouble." We got into the bus and headed to the school. After a while we went into a tunnel with weird lights all around it. A little cliche but there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

When we exited the tunnel there was woods all around and a red sea of a cliff to the right.

"Be careful kid."

"Yeah, thanks." I said, as I walked up to a scarecrow with the bus schedule. It came every day. Which was convenient. The bus turned around and left so I started walking to my future.


End file.
